


Shower Sex

by KrustyKaleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Bathroom Sex, Clone Sex, Clonecest, Clones, Comfort, Consenting Adult Content, Emotional, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Fucking, Futakoi, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Mating, No Lesbians Die, Oh God Yes, Passion, Porn with Feelings, RPF, Romance, Short & Sweet, Shower Sex, Showers, Siblings, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisterly Love, Sisters, Slice of Life, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Taboo, Tenderness, Twincest, Twincon, Twins, Vulnerability, Water Sex, Yuri, gwa, twins love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrustyKaleigh/pseuds/KrustyKaleigh
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 23





	Shower Sex

The steam of the shower fogged up the mirror and Tess was quietly brooding she could no longer pick at blemishes.  
"Lori, you fogged up the mirror again..."

Urging voice muffled by the shower spray, Lori replied back aware her sister was in the mirror searching out any potential pickables.  
"I'll pick you later! Come on! Get in before the water gets cold!"

Already having removed her clothes and placed them atop Lori's on their dirty pile, Tess kicked off her sandals stepping inside the shower. The far end was chilly and she tried to close the curtain as far as it would go.

Lori spouted water out her mouth playfully at her.  
"Cold? C'mere get under!"

Feeling Lori's hands on each hip, she let herself be guided under the hot spray. Unabashedly, Lori reached above her for the shampoo. 

Mouth contorted upside down, Tess pouted as her view darted from the shampoo to her twin sister.

"Turn around." Lori ordered. As she obeyed, working the suds into her dampened dark hair. Massaging her scalp with the finger's of both hands.  
So close she could feel her breasts graze her back, as she thoroughly kneaded shampoo into her head as Tess swayed.

"Mmm i can get used to this."

Instinctively, Lori's hands gripped her upper arms digging into her biceps. Voice concerned, "Don't fall-"

"I won't...already have." Tess sent a cheeky look as she reached behind for Lori. Drawing her near until their bodies were flush and her hands gripped her hips.

"Aww feeling needy?" Lori jested, soaping her collarbone area, downwards, as she leaned forward.

"Always and only for you." Tess had no shame admitting it, mouth agape head tilting up backwards, trying to feel her from behind.

Lori slid one hand against her breasts, rolling her palm over a nipple, the other glissading around her lower abdominal area.

Resting into her arms and the spray, hands glided along their glistening bodies easily with the soap and water. She kissed Tess on the neck, the stirring warmth inside her growing fierce. Fingers dug into hipbones, her head reclining back against Lori's shoulder catching her eye.

Fuck...she looked hot! Heavy lids half concealing pale blue-grey eyes with her mouth slightly parted.  
Lori pressed lips to hers, in a drenched kiss, as she continued to bathe her softly.

"Fuck..." She whispered into Tess ear, getting a low moan in response. Her hand slowly dipped lower, teasing. "Let's hurry and get your hair done first..."

Tess rotated around hair drifting down and back, hands gripping around Lori's waist as she rinsed her hair off.

Nails running up along her sides browsing the curvature of their breasts that pressed together. Tess knew her sensitive spots and did all she could to further turn her on.

Lori smirked abruptly shifting her grip upon her twin, pressing Tess frontwards chest compressing the cold tiles as she squashed her body up against her back.

With a mewl of a whimper and, "Cold-"  
Tess feigned protest as Lori flattened her wet naked body horizontal to her.

With her cheek flat on the tiles, eyes shut and mouth agape at her touch, Tess snaked a hand around to Lori's head. Smoothing wet locks, the other found her leg. Lacing her fingers through her hair, her palm slide up and down her twin's upper thigh.

"I think you're hot. But i can warm you up." Seductive and hinting, she sucked on her earlobe, eliciting a whine. Feeling her sister trying to grope, Lori's finger's slipped around her front, pulling her so her breasts compacted flat against her back, her crotch grounded by Tess' shapely ass.

Kneaded a breast as her mouth kissed a trail farther up her neck. Her other hand dipped lower, finger's twirling the tidy line of coarse hair below.

Tess let escape a needy mewl at each of her sensual length touch.

"Yes?" Lori asked, stimulated with arousal in need of her confirmation.

"Please, yes!...i fucken want you, Lori!" Tess affirmed in excited arousal.

Head angled with a exquisite sentimentality, eyes locked in passion as lips met in wet feverish kisses of desire. Simultaneously her finger's dipped below past her pubic hair towards the heat radiating from her core. 

Breathing heavy, Tess made soft moans into her sister's mouth. "Ohhh fuck...Lori- please-"

Cutting to the chase, she was soaked and it was more than just from the shower alone. Lori bit her lip between her teeth as she slid a finger down past her clit and through the length of drenched arousal as Tess spread her legs wider anticipating.

"You want me to arrest and search you? " Lori teased, kissing the side of her face, her twin gasping and whimpering, body jonesing for more of her touch.

"Yes! Fuck! Just-"

Seeing her typically strong, contained twin dissolve into a needy puddle of unrestrained lust was sexy. Slowly entering her with a finger, she felt her body react initially tensing, as Tess bore down on her steeped digit. 

Pleasurable sensations of Lori's finger's tactility sliding in an out of her stimulated juices made her moan aloud from the fire roaring in her.

"Lori-" Pleading as short nails dragged into the flesh of her thighs forming tiny indents, she sagged backwards against her, begging. "Please just fuck me-" 

"Not until I'm done." Sotto voce, hushed and lascivious Lori encircled Tess with her left arm clasping them together. She didn't want her to slip while she came. For she had a habit of getting clutzy- especially when in the throes of multiple orgasms.

Head tossed back onto Lori's shoulder, eyes shut against the spray, gasping as finger's plunged deeper. Grinding down as to take more of her, Tess howled. Lori burrowed her face adjacent her neck, sucking and nipping, reveling in the wordless soughs from her twin.

Shielding her from the shower's spray into her eyes, Lori wanted to watch her come. Soft swift susurrations edged her on,  
"Look at me, baby."

Eyelids slowly flickered open, exposing herself as pale blues collided together with lust hazed glassy greys. Lori felt herself grow wetter having her in such a vulnerable position. Removing her finger, a keen of protest escaping her sister's mouth, she spun Tess so that they faced one another head to head. Kissing her, she plunged back inside her velvet heaven.

Picking up the pace, delving in an additional second finger steeped inside her ravished sister, she let her lean forward against her for balance. 

Circling her nub with a finger from a now liberated hand, supporting the weight of them both, glad they were slender. Instead of bracing her back to the wall as she unraveled, Tess curved forward onto Lori, deliriously lost in their love making. Licking along her neck, she met her eyes again. Christ, she could get lost in those eyes...fuck she already had.

"Lor-" 

Powerless and defenseless in her loving arms, she summoned release, as fingertips grasped into her hair, Lori keeping the momentum. Her skin, so soft and smooth against her own felt divine, and she couldn't stop herself from moaning alongside Tess.

Breathing heavier and more labored, she dared not look away in fear Lori would stop. Out of breathe, tiny little moans escaped as she gazed into pale blue eyes. The hand that interwined in Lori's dark hair, tugged drawing her head closer to hers, in want of a kiss.  
"You're so fucken sexy-"

"I love you..."

Lori knew what she needed and it was a literal spasming wet dream. Placing her lips to hers in a covetous kiss, she studied her melting sister as her walls clenched her finger's tighter. Those grey orbs regarded her in such tenderness, compelling another kiss of lengthy affection. 

As she neared the brink, Lori supported her weight fully as they kissed with unbridled passions.  
Tess disengaged the liplock gasping in need for air as her knees weakened, hissing out through clenching teeth her entire body stiffening, "Mmmm Lori fuck!"

Knowing she was so close, Lori kept up fucking her while lovingly staring at her twin. As her walls clinched her in need of release, she shoved her finger's deeper, hitting her g-spot as she circled her swollen clit. Moaning aloud she planted swift kisses on her mouth.  
"Cum for me baby-"

Delicately taking her lower lip in her teeth Lori stared into her eyes as she came.

Tess gasped, breathing aloud her name absconding like a thief in the night upon her lips.  
"I'm g-gonna c-cum!" 

Snaring her twin in a blind fury, body seizing, hips bucking, she gyrated grinding hard on Lori. Orgasmic bliss blanking her mind; sightless as she rode, chasing the waves of ecstasy, two pairs of eyes merging, multiple pants exhaling in unison. She felt her sister give as she came in a rush on her.

Tess kissed her with a potent ferocity, as her sister withdrew her glistening finger's and brought them to flush lips, sucking them tasting the sweetness of her cum.

Finger's licked clean, Lori nurtured her twin's limp spent form as she cleansed her delicious love nectars below off into the spray of the shower.

Trembling Tess mouthed at her, "Sensitiv-"

"I know, love. It will be quick." Lori held her, carressing her carefully, lips eagerly osculating tenaciously.

Tess faced her, taking Lori's face into shaky hands that stroked her jaw and cheekbone, mouth seeking her lips out for a desperate kiss. It was as if she couldn't get enough of her. Breathlessly, she husked into her ear, "You give me the best orgasms ever." 

"I know exactly what you like..."

Accompanied by a sliver of a moan, Tess allowed Lori to dote over her, rubbing down her back, shoulders, outlining her jawline with the tip of her tongue and lips.

Acutely intuitive of her needs, Lori kissed and held her, deeply affected as she savored her.  
"Feeling better?" 

"Mhmm."  
Her question was met with a lengthy contented moan and quivering kiss.

"Come, let's get dried off." Securely leading her out of the shower, Lori enveloped her shivering lover in a towel. Planting random kisses upon her face and neck.

Lori towel dried her off, even though she was perfectly capable. It was a way of showing her love. Satisfied there were no water droplets and her hair was rigorously dried and wrapped in a towel, she kissed her nose and mouth.

Pulling out a chair near the heater, Lori pushed her to sit. Her sister glimpsing up at her with inquisitive doting eyes.

Sitting on the chair, waiting while Lori opened a cabinet to remove a hairbrush. Smiling, she unfastened the towel from her damp head.

"You don't have to- I can brush my own-"

"Sure about that?" Spotting her tangle of dark hair, she joke with her.

"You know i won't ever turn you down."

Positioning her so that she stood behind her, Lori ran finger's through her dampened hair first, gingerly she worked untangling strands.  
Their hair was normally straight and wavy; their father's genetics. Even if braided neatly after a shower, Tess had a tendency to get tangles, likely since she was too lazy to brush her hair a lot. Toiling her nimble finger's she seperated tangles and knots. Once certain the brush wouldn't pull at her hair, Lori considerately combed through with care.

"Lori, you're a sweetheart but I'm not fragile. You can go harder, you know."  
Tess caught her hand, drawing her down in line with her.

Inspecting, Lori gave her a quick smooch, then another, and another kiss. Smiling she murmured against her ear, "Just humor me?"

Heart and soul melting with love, indulgently, Tess pulled her on her lap. A hand cupping the side of Lori's face, amorous greys penetrating her very being. Touching her wrist to warm lips that loitered on her pulsepoint, she insisted as to not be debated,  
"Let me tend to you."

"Of course...later." Mouth upturned at the corner she couldn't help from feeling tickled pink. "Although you know-"

Clairvoyant of Lori's words and train of thought, Tess swept strands of hair behind her twin's ear. "I need- I want to... Please?"

"Yes...i need you too." Lori kissed her and stood up to finish running the brush through her hair. Ascertaining it was now snarl free, she grabbed hair ties, deftly working her sister's hair into two braids, before fastening each one.

Standing, Tess worshipped a hand on her waist, leading her around the chair entwining herself around Lori. Their finger's twinned together, she drew her in closely. Inhaling her scent, nuzzling her neck with sweet kisses, until reddened lips one another in double harmony.

"I love you, Lor."

The dulcet look in her twin's sleepy eyes was answer enough. Lori smiled fondly petting her as their foreheads touched.

"I love you, too, Tess."

"Forever and ever?"

Humming with a blissful contentment, Lori echoed her twin's sentiments. Her heart felt so full of love as if it could burst in joy. A fulfilling tranquility overtaking the two halves syngerically making their love for one another whole.

"For ever and ever."

In adoration, Tess gazed at her with amorous intensity. She felt it too.

"It's mutual."

Hug tightening, their hearts beating in a frantic shared unison, in love.


End file.
